1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a septic system for handling household waste water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a septic system that can expand the amount of filtering material around or adjacent to a conventional new, existing septic gallery, or provide a new unitary gallery or unitary system to expand a septic system capacity. Yet, still more particularly, the present invention relates to a septic system having effluent chambers and modular conduits having appendages for dispersing fluid in a leach field to expand a septic system capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Septic systems are well known in the art. One such septic system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,661 to Nichols, et al. (hereinafter “Nichols”). Nichols discloses a leaching system conduit made from a thermoplastic member having lateral sidewalls with a number of apertures. The thermoplastic member is an arch shaped member in cross section and has the apertures for the passage of liquid therethrough. The lateral sidewalls also have a number of corrugations formed in a rectangular shaped manner.
Such septic systems are deficient in their operation. First of all, zoning ordinances for certain sized homes require larger septic systems. Such larger septic systems may not fit on the desired building lot. A large number of bedrooms in a new home construction require according to some zoning laws that a certain sized septic system be used or that the certain sized septic system have a predetermined volume. This can be problematic under certain circumstances because the desired septic system may not fit in a certain lot and the new home owner may be limited to only a second sized septic system that is less than desired. With this smaller septic system, the new home builder thus must reduced the size of the new home. Secondly, in other circumstances homeowners may wish to expand the capacity of the septic system in a retrofit manner from a first size to another second size to accommodate a larger home.
However, a known problem in the art is that under this arrangement, the second sized larger septic system like Nichols' leaching system will require the homeowner to excavate the leaching system and remove the leaching system. Thereafter, the homeowner will have to remove additional soil and dirt and then insert a new second sized larger septic system. Thereafter, the homeowner may have to perform additional work to the home to accommodate the home with this replacement and further obtain all of the requisite permits and variances to the zoning laws.
Accordingly, there is a need for a septic system that increases an amount of filtering medium so smaller septic systems may be used with larger homes thus maintaining an amount of effluent entering the septic system. There is also a need for a septic system that does not require replacement of the entire septic system for an upgrade. There is also a need for a septic system that has a more productive filtering. There is a further need for a septic system that has an attachment that can expand a complementary filtering area of the septic system with modular components. There is a further need for a septic system that is entirely unitary and has a smaller foot print.
There is also a need for such a system that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.